Apoptosis is a genetically programmed cellular event that is characterized by well-defined morphological features, such as cell shrinkage, chromatin condensation, nuclear fragmentation, and membrane blebbing. Kerr et al. (1972) Br. J. Cancer, 26, 239-257; Wyllie et al. (1980) Int. Rev. Cytol., 68, 251-306. It plays an important role in normal tissue development and homeostasis, and defects in the apoptotic program are thought to contribute to a wide range of human disorders ranging from neurodegenerative and autoimmunity disorders to neoplasms. Thompson (1995) Science, 267, 1456-1462; Mullauer et al. (2001) Mutat. Res, 488, 211-231. Although the morphological characteristics of apoptotic cells are well characterized, the molecular pathways that regulate this process have only begun to be elucidated.
One group of proteins that is thought to play a key role in apoptosis is a family of cysteine proteases, termed caspases, which appear to be required for most pathways of apoptosis. Creagh & Martin (2001) Biochem. Soc. Trans, 29, 696-701; Dales et al. (2001) Leuk. Lymphoma, 41, 247-253. Caspases trigger apoptosis in response to apoptotic stimuli by cleaving various cellular proteins, which results in classic manifestations of apoptosis, including cell shrinkage, membrane blebbing and DNA fragmentation. Chang & Yang (2000) Microbiol. Mol. Biol. Rev., 64, 821-846.
Pro-apoptotic proteins, such as Bax or Bak, also play a key role in the apoptotic pathway by releasing caspase-activating molecules, such as mitochondrial cytochrome c, thereby promoting cell death through apoptosis. Martinou & Green (2001) Nat. Rev. Mol. Cell. Biol., 2, 63-67; Zou et al. (1997) Cell, 90, 405-413. Anti-apoptotic proteins, such as Bcl-2, promote cell survival by antagonizing the activity of the pro-apoptotic proteins, Bax and Bak. Tsujimoto (1998) Genes Cells, 3, 697-707; Kroemer (1997) Nature Med., 3, 614-620. The ratio of Bax:Bcl-2 is thought to be one way in which cell fate is determined; an excess of Bax promotes apoptosis and an excess of Bcl-2 promotes cell survival. Salomons et al. (1997) Int. J. Cancer, 71, 959-965; Wallace-Brodeur & Lowe (1999) Cell Mol. Life Sci., 55, 64-75.
Another key protein involved in apoptosis is that encoded by the tumor suppressor gene p53. This protein is a transcription factor that regulates cell growth and induces apoptosis in cells that are damaged and genetically unstable, presumably through up-regulation of Bax. Bold et al. (1997) Surgical Oncology, 6, 133-142; Ronen et al., 1996; Schuler & Green (2001) Biochem. Soc. Trans., 29, 684-688; Ryan et al. (2001) Curr. Opin. Cell Biol., 13, 332-337; Zörnig et al. (2001) Biochem. Biophys. Acta, 1551, F1-F37.
The distinct morphological features that characterize cells undergoing apoptosis have given rise to a number of methods for assessing the onset and progress of apoptosis. One such feature of apoptotic cells that can be exploited for their detection is activation of a flippase, which results in externalization of phosphatidylserine, a phospholipid normally localized to the inner leaflet of the plasma membrane. Fadok et al. (1992) J. Immunol., 149, 4029-4035. Apoptotic cells bearing externalized phosphatidylserine can be detected by staining with a phosphatidylserine-binding protein, Annexin V, conjugated to a fluorescent dye. The characteristic DNA fragmentation that occurs during the apoptotic process can be detected by labeling the exposed 3′-OH ends of the DNA fragments with fluorescein-labeled deoxynucleotides. Fluorescent dyes that bind nucleic acids, such as Hoescht 33258, can be used to detect chromatin condensation and nuclear fragmentation in apoptotic cells. The degree of apoptosis in a cell population can also be inferred from the extent of caspase proteolytic activity present in cellular extracts.
As a genetically defined process, apoptosis, like any other developmental program, can be disrupted by mutation. Alterations in the apoptotic pathways are believed to play a key role in a number of disease processes, including cancer. Wyllie et al. (1980) Int. Rev. Cytol., 68, 251-306; Thompson (1995) Science, 267, 1456-1462; Sen & D'Incalci (1992) FEBS Letters, 307, 122-127; McDonnell et al. (1995) Seminars in Cancer and Biology, 6, 53-60. Investigations into cancer development and progression have traditionally been focused on cellular proliferation. However, the important role that apoptosis plays in tumorigenesis has recently become apparent. In fact, much of what is now known about apoptosis has been learned using tumor models, since the control of apoptosis is invariably altered in some way in tumor cells. Bold et al. (1997) Surgical Oncology, 6, 133-142.
Apoptosis can be triggered during tumor development by a variety of signals. Extracellular signals include growth or survival factor depletion, hypoxia and ionizing radiation. Internal signals that can trigger apoptosis include DNA damage, shortening telomeres, and oncogenic mutations that produce inappropriate proliferative signals. Lowe & Lin (2000) Carcinogenesis, 21, 485-495. Ionizing radiation and nearly all cytotoxic chemotherapy agents used to treat malignancies are thought to act by triggering endogenous apoptotic mechanisms to induce cell death. Rowan & Fisher (1997) Leukemia, 11, 457-465; Kerr et al. (1994) Cancer, 73, 2013-2026; Martin & Schwartz (1997) Oncology Research, 9,1-5.
Evidence would suggest that early in the progression of cancer, tumor cells are sensitive to agents (such as ionizing radiation or chemotherapeutic drugs) that induce apoptosis. However, as the tumor progresses, the cells develop resistance to apoptotic stimuli. Naik et al. (1996) Genes and Development, 10, 2105-2116. This may explain why early cancers respond better to treatment than more advanced lesions. The ability of late-stage cancers to develop resistance to chemotherapy and radiation therapy appears to be linked to alterations in the apoptotic pathway that limit the ability of tumor cells to respond to apoptotic stimuli. Reed et al. (1996) Journal of Cellular Biology, 60, 23-32; Meyn et al. (1996) Cancer Metastasis Reviews, 15, 119-131; Hannun (1997) Blood, 89, 1845-1853; Reed (1995) Toxicology Letters, 82-83, 155-158; Hickman (1996) European Journal of Cancer, 32A, 921-926. Resistance to chemotherapy has been correlated to overexpression of the anti-apoptotic gene bcl-2 and deletion or mutation of the pro-apoptotic bax gene in chronic lymphocytic leukemia and colon cancer, respectively.
The ability of tumor cells to successfully establish disseminated metastases also appears to involve alterations in the apoptotic pathway. Bold et al. (1997) Surgical Oncology, 6, 133-142. For example, mutations in the tumor suppressor gene p53 are thought to occur in 70% of tumors. Evan et al. (1995) Curr. Opin. Cell Biol., 7, 825-834. Mutations that inactivate p53 limit the ability of cells to induce apoptosis in response to DNA damage, leaving the cell vulnerable to further mutations. Ko & Prives (1996) Genes and Development, 10, 1054-1072.
Therefore, apoptosis is intimately involved in the development and progression of neoplastic transformation and metastases, and a better understanding of the apoptotic pathways involved may lead to new potential targets for the treatment of cancer by the modulation of apoptotic pathways through gene therapy approaches. Bold et al. (1997) Surgical Oncology, 6, 133-142.
The present invention relates to cloning of an eIF-5A cDNA that is up regulated immediately before the induction of apoptosis. This apoptosis-specific eIF-5A is likely to be a suitable target for intervention in apoptosis-causing disease states since it appears to act at the level of post-transcriptional regulation of downstream effectors and transcription factors involved in the apoptotic pathway. Specifically, the apoptosis-specific eIF-5A appears to selectively facilitate the translocation of mRNAs encoding downstream effectors and transcription factors of apoptosis from the nucleus to the cytoplasm, where they are subsequently translated. The ultimate decision to initiate apoptosis appears to stem from a complex interaction between internal and external pro- and anti-apoptotic signals. Lowe & Lin (2000) Carcinogenesis, 21, 485-495. Through its ability to facilitate the translation of downstream apoptosis effectors and transcription factors, the apoptosis-related eIF-5A appears to tip the balance between these signals in favor of apoptosis.
As described previously, it is well established that anticancer agents induce apoptosis and that alterations in the apoptotic pathways can attenuate drug-induced cell death. Schmitt & Lowe (1999) J. Pathol., 187, 127-137. For example, many anticancer drugs upregulate p53, and tumor cells that have lost p53 develop resistance to these drugs. However, nearly all chemotherapy agents can induce apoptosis independently of p53 if the dose is sufficient, indicating that even in drug-resistant tumors, the pathways to apoptosis are not completely blocked. Wallace-Brodeur & Lowe (1999) Cell Mol. Life Sci., 55, 64-75. This suggests that induction of apoptosis eIF-5A, even though it may not correct the mutated gene, may be able to circumvent the p53-dependent pathway and induce apoptosis by promoting alternative pathways.
Induction of apoptosis-related eIF-5A has the potential to selectively target cancer cells while having little or no effect on normal neighboring cells. This arises because mitogenic oncogenes expressed in tumor cells provide an apoptotic signal in the form of specific species of mRNA that are not present in normal cells. Lowe et al. (1993) Cell, 74, 954-967; Lowe & Lin (2000) Carcinogenesis, 21, 485-495. For example, restoration of wild-type p53 in p53-mutant tumor cells can directly induce apoptosis as well as increase drug sensitivity in tumor cell lines and xenographs. (Spitz et al., 1996; Badie et al. 1998).
The selectivity of apoptosis-eIF-5A arises from the fact that it selectively facilitates translation of mRNAs for downstream apoptosis effectors and transcription factors by mediating their translocation from the nucleus into the cytoplasm. Thus, for apoptosis eIF-5A to have an effect, mRNAs for these effectors and transcription factors have to be transcribed. Inasmuch as these mRNAs would be transcribed in cancer cells, but not in neighboring normal cells, it is to be expected that apoptosis eIF-5A would promote apoptosis in cancer cells but have minimal, if any, effect on normal cells. Thus, restoration of apoptotic potential in tumor cells with apoptosis-related eIF-5A may decrease the toxicity and side effects experienced by cancer patients due to selective targeting of tumor cells. Induction of apoptotic eIF-5A also has the potential to potentiate the response of tumor cells to anti-cancer drugs and thereby improve the effectiveness of these agents against drug-resistant tumors. This in turn could result in lower doses of anti-cancer drugs for efficacy and reduced toxicity to the patient.
Alternations in the apoptotic pathways are also believed to play a role in degeneration of retinal ganglion cells causing blindness due to glaucoma. Glaucoma describes a group of eye conditions in which increased intra-ocular pressure (IOP) leads to damage of the optic nerve and progressive blindness. Although glaucoma is currently managed by drugs or surgery to control IOP to reduce damage to the optic nerve or the use of neuro-protectors, there remains a need to protect retinal ganglion cells from degeneration by apoptosis in the glaucomatous eye.
Cytokines have also been implicated in the apoptotic pathway. Biological systems require cellular interactions for their regulation, and cross-talk between cells generally involves a large variety of cytokines. Cytokines are mediators that are produced in response to a wide variety of stimuli by many different cell types. Cytokines are pleiotropic molecules that can exert many different effects on many different cell types, but are especially important in regulation of the immune response and hematopoietic cell proliferation and differentiation. The actions of cytokines on target cells can promote cell survival, proliferation, activation, differentiation, or apoptosis depending on the particular cytokine, relative concentration, and presence of other mediators.
The use of anti-cytokines to treat autoimmune disorders (psoriasis, rheumatoid arthritis, Crohn's disease) is gaining popularity. The pro-inflammatory cytokines IL-1 and TNF play a large role in the pathology of these chronic disorders and anti-cytokine therapies that reduce the biological activities of these two cytokines can provide therapeutic benefits (Dinarello and Abraham, 2002).
Interleukin 1 (IL-1) is an important cytokine that mediates local and systemic inflammatory reactions and which can synergize with TNF in the pathogenesis of many disorders, including vasculitis, osteoporosis, neurodegenerative disorders, diabetes, lupus nephritis, and autoimmune disorders such as rheumatoid arthritis. The importance of IL-1β in tumour angiogenesis and invasiveness was also recently demonstrated by the resistance of IL-1β knockout mice to metastases and angiogenesis when injected with melanoma cells (Voronov et al., 2003).
Interleukin 18 (IL-18) is a recently discovered member of the IL-1 family and is related by structure, receptors, and function to IL-1. IL-18 is a central cytokine involved in inflammatory and autoimmune disorders as a result of its ability to induce interferon-gamma (IFN-λ), TNF-α, and IL-1. IL-1β and IL-18 are both capable of inducing production of TNF-α, a cytokine known to contribute to cardiac dysfunction during myocardial ischemia (Maekawa et al., 2002). Inhibition of IL-18 by neutralization with an IL-18 binding protein was found to reduce ischemia-induced myocardial dysfunction in an ischemia/reperfusion model of suprafused human atrial myocardium (Dinarello, 2001). Neutralization of IL-18 using a mouse IL-18 binding protein was also able to decrease IFN-λ, TNF-α, and IL-1β transcript levels and reduce joint damage in a collagen-induced arthritis mouse model (Banda et al., 2003). A reduction of IL-18 production or availability may also prove beneficial to control metastatic cancer as injection of IL-18 binding protein in a mouse melanoma model successfully inhibited metastases (Carrascal et al., 2003). As a further indication of its importance as a pro-inflammatory cytokine, plasma levels of IL-18 were elevated in patients with chronic liver disease and increased levels were correlated with the severity of the disease (Ludwiczek et al., 2002). Similarly, IL-18 and TNF-α were elevated in the serum of diabetes mellitus patients with nephropathy (Moriwaki et al., 2003). Neuroinflammation following traumatic brain injury is also mediated by pro-inflammatory cytokines and inhibition of IL-18 by the IL-18 binding protein improved neurological recovery in mice following brain trauma (Yatsiv et al., 2002).
TNF-α, a member of the TNF family of cytokines, is a pro-inflammatory cytokine with pleiotropic effects ranging from co-mitogenic effects on hematopoietic cells, induction of inflammatory responses, and induction of cell death in many cell types. TNF-α is normally induced by bacterial lipopolysaccharides, parasites, viruses, malignant cells and cytokines and usually acts beneficially to protect cells from infection and cancer. However, inappropriate induction of TNF-α is a major contributor to disorders resulting from acute and chronic inflammation such as autoimmune disorders and can also contribute to cancer, AIDS, heart disease, and sepsis (reviewed by Aggarwal and Natarajan, 1996; Sharma and Anker, 2002). Experimental animal models of disease (i.e. septic shock and rheumatoid arthritis) as well as human disorders (i.e. inflammatory bowel diseases and acute graft-versus-host disease) have demonstrated the beneficial effects of blocking TNF-α (Wallach et al., 1999). Inhibition of TNF-α has also been effective in providing relief to patients suffering autoimmune disorders such as Crohn's disease (van Deventer, 1999) and rheumatoid arthritis (Richard-Miceli and Dougados, 2001). The ability of TNF-α to promote the survival and growth of B lymphocytes is also thought to play a role in the pathogenesis of B-cell chronic lymphocytic leukemia (B-CLL) and the levels of TNF-α being expressed by T cells in B-CLL was positively correlated with tumour mass and stage of the disease (Bojarska-Junak et al., 2002). Interleukin-1β (IL-1β) is a cytokine known to induce TNF-α production.
Deoxyhypusine synthase (DHS) and hypusine-containing eucaryotic translation initiation Factor-5A (eIF-5A) are known to play important roles in many cellular processes including cell growth and differentiation. Hypusine, a unique amino acid, is found in all examined eucaryotes and archaebacteria, but not in eubacteria, and eIF-5A is the only known hypusine-containing protein. Park (1988) J. Biol. Chem., 263, 7447-7449; Schümann & Klink (1989) System. Appl. Microbiol., 11, 103-107; Bartig et al. (1990) System. Appl. Microbiol., 13, 112-116; Gordon et al. (1987a) J. Biol. Chem., 262, 16585-16589. Active eIF-5A is formed in two post-translational steps: the first step is the formation of a deoxyhypusine residue by the transfer of the 4-aminobutyl moiety of spermidine to the α-amino group of a specific lysine of the precursor eIF-5A catalyzed by deoxyhypusine synthase; the second step involves the hydroxylation of this 4-aminobutyl moiety by deoxyhypusine hydroxylase to form hypusine.
The amino acid sequence of eIF-5A is well conserved between species, and there is strict conservation of the amino acid sequence surrounding the hypusine residue in eIF-5A, which suggests that this modification may be important for survival. Park et al. (1993) Biofactors, 4, 95-104. This assumption is further supported by the observation that inactivation of both isoforms of eIF-5A found to date in yeast, or inactivation of the DHS gene, which catalyzes the first step in their activation, blocks cell division. Schnier et al. (1991) Mol. Cell. Biol., 11, 3105-3114; Sasaki et al. (1996) FEBS Lett., 384, 151-154; Park et al. (1998) J. Biol. Chem., 273, 1677-1683. However, depletion of eIF-5A protein in yeast resulted in only a small decrease in total protein synthesis suggesting that eIF-5A may be required for the translation of specific subsets of mRNA's rather than for protein global synthesis. Kang et al. (1993), “Effect of initiation factor eIF-5A depletion on cell proliferation and protein synthesis,” in Tuite, M. (ed.), Protein Synthesis and Targeting in Yeast, NATO Series H. The recent finding that ligands that bind eIF-5A share highly conserved motifs also supports the importance of eIF-5A. Xu & Chen (2001) J. Biol. Chem., 276, 2555-2561. In addition, the hypusine residue of modified eIF-5A was found to be essential for sequence-specific binding to RNA, and binding did not provide protection from ribonucleases.
In addition, intracellular depletion of eIF-5A results in a significant accumulation of specific mRNAs in the nucleus, indicating that eIF-5A may be responsible for shuttling specific classes of mRNAs from the nucleus to the cytoplasm. Liu & Tartakoff (1997) Supplement to Molecular Biology of the Cell, 8, 426a. Abstract No. 2476, 37th American Society for Cell Biology Annual Meeting. The accumulation of eIF-5A at nuclear pore-associated intranuclear filaments and its interaction with a general nuclear export receptor further suggest that eIF-5A is a nucleocytoplasmic shuttle protein, rather than a component of polysomes. Rosorius et al. (1999) J. Cell Science, 112, 2369-2380.
The first cDNA for eIF-5A was cloned from human in 1989 by Smit-McBride et al., and since then cDNAs or genes for eIF-5A have been cloned from various eukaryotes including yeast, rat, chick embryo, alfalfa, and tomato. Smit-McBride et al. (1989a) J. Biol. Chem., 264, 1578-1583; Schnier et al. (1991) (yeast); Sano, A. (1995) in Imahori, M. et al. (eds), Polyamines, Basic and Clinical Aspects, VNU Science Press, The Netherlands, 81-88 (rat); Rinaudo & Park (1992) FASEB J., 6, A453 (chick embryo); Pay et al. (1991) Plant Mol. Biol., 17, 927-929 (alfalfa); Wang et al. (2001) J. Biol. Chem., 276, 17541-17549 (tomato).
Expression of eIF-5A mRNA has been explored in various human tissues and mammalian cell lines. For example, changes in eIF-5A expression have been observed in human fibroblast cells after addition of serum following serum deprivation. Pang & Chen (1994) J. Cell Physiol., 160, 531-538. Age-related decreases in deoxyhypusine synthase activity and abundance of precursor eIF-5A have also been observed in senescing fibroblast cells, although the possibility that this reflects averaging of differential changes in isoforms was not determined. Chen & Chen (1997b) J. Cell Physiol., 170, 248-254.
Studies have shown that eIF-5A may be the cellular target of viral proteins such as the human immunodeficiency virus type 1 Rev protein and human T cell leukemia virus type 1 Rex protein. Ruhl et al. (1993) J. Cell Biol.,123, 1309-1320; Katahira et al. (1995) J. Virol., 69, 3125-3133. Preliminary studies indicate that eIF-5A may target RNA by interacting with other RNA-binding proteins such as Rev, suggesting that these viral proteins may recruit eIF-5A for viral RNA processing. Liu et al. (1997) Biol. Signals, 6, 166-174.
Thus, although eIF-5A and DHS are known, there remains a need in understanding how these proteins are involved in apoptotic pathways as well as cytokine stimulation to be able to modulate apoptosis and cytokine expression. The present invention fulfills this need.